


Glitches

by RosalieAnna



Category: Assassination Classroom
Genre: Child Abuse, Confusion, Implied Childhood Sexual Abuse, Nightmares, Self-Harm, Suicide
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-20
Updated: 2021-03-09
Packaged: 2021-03-16 22:01:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 5
Words: 5,561
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29582757
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RosalieAnna/pseuds/RosalieAnna
Summary: Karma wakes from a nightmare to find the world slightly different from where he left it. Everyone acts creepy and unnatural. Nagisa’s trying to tell him something but he doesn’t understand. When people begin to die, one by one and nobody cares, that’s when he becomes afraid.Is he going insane?
Relationships: Akabane Karma/Shiota Nagisa
Comments: 14
Kudos: 56





	1. Hanging

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 12.15.15.11   
> 1.20  
> 20.8.5  
> 16.15.5.13.19

Karma didn’t know why he was climbing the stairs. Didn’t know why he felt so afraid. He was Karma Akabane. He wasn’t afraid of anything.

But still.  
He knew where he was, this was Nagisa’s apartment building. That green door was Nagisa’s door. 

On the landing now. Reaching for the door knob. Hand aching.  
Opening it.

Nagisa’s body hung from the ceiling.  
He faced the door, head leaning on one side. Like when he smiled. He was smiling now.  
His neck was purple already. How long had he hung there?

Why had he done it?

Karma woke up in a sweaty tangle of sheets. He’d had a strange dream, he knew that. But what was it about? Stairs? 

Whatever. It didn’t matter.

On the way to school he ran into Nagisa. Literally.  
When they picked themselves off the floor and stopped laughing they walked to school together. 

“Any specific Koro-Sensei plans today?” Asked Karma.  
Nagisa shook his head.  
“Nothing really! I can’t think.” He looked away

ꅏꍩꁲꋖ’ꌚ ꋖꍩꈼ ꉣꂦꂑꋊꋖ

Karma jumped. Nagisa’s voice came out deep and echoy. Shivers racked Karma’s spine as he grabbed Nagisa’s shoulders and forcibly turned him around.

“The fuck was that Nagisa?”

“What was what? I just said I didn’t have any ideas! I’m sorry!”

“No, the what’s the point thing? The fuck did you do to your voice?

“I didn’t say what’s the point?” Nagisa looked confused. Wide eyed and truthful.

“Never mind Nagisa. I just.... imagined it.”

They walked on, silence lying awkwardly between them. When they arrived at class Nagisa slipped away to his desk as Karma sat next to Itona. 

He was silent as usual, staring straight ahead. He didn’t even flinch when Karma threw a pencil at him.

“Classic Itona” he laughed.

He threw his pencil at Terasaka. Nothing. Hazama? Nothing. Kamra stood up at shook Nackamara.

“Hey! Hey Rio! This a prank or something?” Silence. “How come your all ignoring me? Is this because I flooded the kitchen yesterday?”

She stared straight ahead, her face blank. Everyone did.

Except Nagisa. He was scribbling away in his Koro-Sensei notebook.

“Nagisa! Nagisa what’s going on? Why’s everyone acting weird?”

He looked surprised. “What do you mean Karma? Your the one yelling.”

Koro-Sensei appeared at the front of the classroom. Karma didn’t feel the usual blast of wind the cane with him. He was just.... there.

“Sit down Karma. We will begin today’s lesson.” Karma, for once, did as he was told. It was too weird to do anything else.

The lesson seemed normal. Sort of? Koro-Sensei spoke at length about English composition. Everyone was writing. But there were no questions, no jokes or laughing. Even Nagisa had joined the silent blank faces.  
Karma didn’t dare try anything with his gun.

Koro-Sensei began writing on the chalkboard. But numbers? And when Karma looked at his desk his maths book was open. What happened to English? The clock showed it was after lunch. He couldn’t have zoned out that badly.  
Could he?  
What was wrong with him?

“Karma please write out your poem on the chalkboard ” said Koro-Sensei.

Karma looked at the copy on his desk and found a poem, letters, symbols and numbers jumbled together. He must have wrote it while spacing out during English... Maths... What class was this? Regardless he walked to the front, passing empty stares on all sides. He nearly ran but Nagisa smiled properly.  
At least one person hadn’t gone mental.  
He picked up the chalk and began to copy the poem from his book.

“1 h@d @ dre@m t0d@y. 1 w@~ w@tch1ng my fr1end $w1n1ng. He w@~ h@ppy. The gr0und w@s g0ne @nd 1 w@~ ~w1ng1ng t00.”

“Very unusual” said Koro-Sensei. “An interesting style.”

There was no way in hell Karma wrote that. It wasn’t even his writing, it looked like someone trying to write like him, but not quite perfecting it. When he sat down Koro-Sensei slowly wiped his poem off. 

Should he just leave? Just run and hide in his room? Call his parents, call a therapist? Because either he had lost his mind or the whole class did.  
There was a lot going on here that would benefit from clinical help. 

“Terasaka, please write out your poem.”

Terasaka moves to the bored and wrote in a jerky stiff style.

The monster inside all of us  
Feeds on our insides  
And takes the food  
We offer  
We offer our selves  
The blood is an offer  
I said ourselves  
Not you

“Wonderful Terasaka! Such flair, such grace!”

Karma stared open mouthed. The fuck was that? That’s not a poem! That’s just a bunch random words in an order that sort of makes sense! How was this worthy of praise! And why had Terasaka written it? Last time they did poetry he’d written a revised version of twinkle twinkle little star! He’d changed it to car!

“Who’s next?” Said Koro-Sensei.  
Nagisa discretely turned to Karma, catching his eye. He smiled nervously.

Karma just shrugged. At least Nagisa was as confused as he was.

“Nagisa and Karma! If your going to disrupt my class like this, you may as well be useful. I need you to clean up the sports shed. Go on!”

Karma didn’t need to be told twice. He sprinted from the room, dragging Nagisa behind him.

“Karma what’s wrong? Do you like cleaning that much?”

“Nagisa! What’s going on?”

Nagisa was already turning away, reaching for some old boxes.  
“What are you talking about it’s only”

ØØØØɄⱤ₵ⱠⱠⱠⱠⱠ₳₳₳₳₴₴

Karma grabbed him and wrenched him around to face him.

That voice! Again! Shivers wracked his body as Nagisa stared at him innocently. 

“It’s just our class Karma. Are you bored or something? I know!”

Nagisa climbed over several crates containing basket balls.

“Promise not to tell?”

“I...promise?”

Nagisa disappeared behind some shelves and reappeared holding a drawing pad and pencils.He sat down by the open door so the sun streamed over him. 

“I have my things hidden all over the mountain! Want to draw for a bit? I’m sure we don’t really need to clean.”

Nagisa not doing a job he was supposed to do? That might be the weirdest thing yet. But drawing in the sun with Nagisa, away from the classes stares? Bliss. Nagisa tore out a page and handed it to him.  
As they drew they chatted peacefully.

“Hey Nagisa, why do you keep your stuff here? I mean it’s cool but wouldn’t it be safer at home?”

Nagisa bent over his drawing pad.  
“Not really. Mom doesn’t like me having things not homework related.”

ł₣ ₴ⱧɆ ₣ØɄ₦Đ ØɄ₮ ₴ⱧɆ ₩ØɄⱠĐ ฿Ɇ₳₮ ₮ⱧɆ ₴Ⱨł₮ ØɄ₮ Ø₣ ₥Ɇ

“What! Nagisa what do you mean?”

“Hmmm? I didn’t say anything?”

Karma didn’t know what to do. That voice? Was it really Nagisa? He’d never actually seen him talking while he heard the voice. Was he imagining it?

“Karma? I need to tell you something.”

“Go ahead.”

“I... i” he looked away quickly, turned his back on Karma. A new voice, deep and quiet, he couldn’t understand.

Y̴͇̙̮̮̘̳̗͔̲͆͗̆̃̄̿͋̊̂̿̈́̓̿͋͒̅̄́̚͜͝͝õ̴͇͓̗̦̺̹̼̺̭̎͒̎̂̇̄͂͒̏͛͐̐̾́̎͐́̃̕̚͝͝u̶̫̟͈̽͜ ̸̧̡̢̳̜̤̩̞̠̥͓͇͚̦̦̺͇̪̠̊̄̇̿̈́̏̌͂͐͛̔̍͆͘̚͝ͅͅn̶̡̨̧̨̗̙̦̳̙̱̹͓̭̫̹̱̣̘̞̘̮͚͇͙̒́́͒̉̏̀̓̐̈̈́̋̓̕ẹ̷̛͖̙̜̩̍̓̀̏̒̐̍͒̃̔̐̓̑͗̕ȩ̶͈͖͇̯̩̟̂͌͆̔̆͆̀͆́̊̐͑̀͑̄͛̄͠͠d̵̨̢̗͚̞̳͚̦̣̹̙̙͛ ̴̺̖̣̙͍͍̭̗̫̣̾̒̑̋́̐̍̀̆̋̂̃͂̓̑̈́͊̿̚͝ţ̶̯̱̦̰͎̦̤̤͚̱̭̱̈́̋̽̅̑͌͒ő̶͍͚͓̠͕̞̼̺͚̯̫̯͖̯̺̖̞̈́̃̈͐͂̈́̊̀ͅ ̴̢̛͕̦͓͔̦̳̞̯̘͎̥̘̣̈́̐̾̓̎̌̐̓͐͊́̐̑͌͑̉̈́̇̉͝r̸̛͇͇̤͇̤̀̆̀̾͊́͗̔͌̃̑͌̆͒̂͊̾̅͛͊̓̃͌͝ų̴̮͙̘̘͖̲͇̙̰̫̬̺̠̩͖͖͔̳̫̺̮͇̥̈́̇́̉̏̓́̌̈́̽̈́̊̎̈́͝n̵̛̬̞̙͚͔̘̠͇̭̣͕͕̄̔̽̉̀͂͜ ̵̬̼̘̝͚̩̮̬̺͖͌̈̎̒̍̿̈̆̋̋̎͆̑̽͒̓̐̑͂͘͜K̴̢̡̡̮̟̖͈̬͕̬̤̯̦̻̱̭̲̈͂̌̃̅́̿̓̇́̅̆a̸̢̝͔̺̻͍̖̱͚̜͙̼̳͙͉̺̫̓̈́͂̅̎̇͛̇̊̀̎͒͘͠r̵͓͖̲̺̘̼̟̖͔̫̱̓͜m̴̡̧͎͉̺͖̝͖̮̭̩̗̫̣̥̪͚̃̐̊͌̂̋̈͐͗̍̑͌̓̈́͐́̏́͛̕͠͠͝a̸̢̧̡̦̹̟̦̺͓̖͚̰̠̝̬͍͔̪̼̹̦̜̟̺̎̅̍̑͊̑̍̔̈̆͆́̑͊̓̿̓̍̕ ̶̡̡̦̞͈̻̯̩̣̹͗̊̄́̂̈̋̔͛͌͊̿̽͘į̶̛͇͕̣͈̦͚̙̟̌͛̌̿̓͛͑̄̏̅̇̓̉͐͛̚͘͘͜͝͝ͅt̶̗͇̉͛̿̔͛̽̌͋͌̂̿́̈̀̅̐̾͒̓̚̕̚͠’̸̧̡̨̡̢̻̺̺̪͔͚̣̞̩̱͕͚̜̮͔͍̫͓̃͋͑̃͊̎͌͌̅̀̈́͋͒̏̐̓̎́̕͝͝͝ͅş̸̝̬͎̘̦͙̱̗̬̠̬͒̓͐̇̓́̇͐̓̔͊̽̇̀̏͊͋̅̚͘͝͝͠ ̴̢̢̯̭̭̱̫͙̹͔͔̘͎͙̥͚̩̲̘̖̣̤̯̜̝̏͂̉̈́̋͂̓̒́̈́͒͐̈́̾͛̎́̊̾̕̕͝͝͠ͅá̸̳̓͑́̋͌̇̋̃̑͑̔͌̅͘͝͝ ̸̧̲̪̼͕͈͖̠̫̰̻͎̗͎̭͇̺̣͇͔̩̺̓̾͐̌̎̋͛̈́̐̀͆̍͑͊͊̆͝͠ͅţ̵̡̨͎͇͕̼̦̝̣̘͉̈͒̾͊͜͝r̶̹̲̼͛̃͋̉͛̒̽̍̈́͊̆̽͝ḁ̶̛̤͙̖͓̞̟̘̥̖̟̜͖̍͐̒̊́̌̍̒͂͂̈́͋͊̈͜ͅp̴̭̖̯͖̼͖̹̤̻̽̍̏͊̍͛̀̋̒͑̀̒̿͂̂̾̈̇̈̄̿͑̕̕͝ ̷̛̛͕͔̻̐̒̑̈́̃̇̊̊͋̽́̈́̔̉̐̅̿̓̓̃͘͘͝ẏ̵̢̢̨̨͍̼̣̯͉̲̫̦̥̯͎̱̣͚̳̦̫̣̥̖̦̍̐̋͜͠͠ȏ̸̧̨̢̭̗͙̩͇͈͚̹̥̬̼̖̙͖̞̅͛̋͐̓ự̵̧̪̐̾̂̓̐̏͋̐̽͗̈́̍̆̍̓͂̿̎͆̈́͝ ̴̢̡̛̝̫̦͎̼̦͖͓͈̘̥̦̙̟̤͓̲̞͚̃͑̊͋̌̆̐̋͋̈́̔̿͐̈́̾̈́̀̾͋̓̕̚͠ä̵͔͎̾͂͐̿̋͋̔r̸̨̡̖͈̭̬̥̣̟̩͕̲̜̱̟̻̔͒͗͋͗̒̈́̊̓͛̂̈́̃̈́́͆̉͝è̵̛͉̈́̈̇͗̈́̔͗̓͋̾̓̿͛̔̎̓͊̀̒̚͝ ̶̻̘̟͍̹̒̈̆̆ͅͅn̸̨̬̳̰̉́̂̑̎͋̾̅̕͘͝o̶̪͚̹̰̐̈́͗̈̑̐̃̉̌̄̃̊̆͒̂̄̂͛̎̽͐͆̕͠ͅt̴̹͈͎͖͇̰̂̽̎̌̽ ̷̤̰̪̉̈́̍̎̆̏̉͛̕͠s̴̡̩̗̟̫̳̲͎̫͇͙͇̰̟̣̗͚̯̭̊̐͌̐̆̃͋̑̇̆̎͗́̂̑͠à̶̻̻̹̲̱̭̦͉͎̩͎͍̪͎̮̭̟̓̀͌̕͝f̸̬͎̏̌̾̃́̓͛̽͗̑͝͠ȩ̴̡̡͍̟͎̝͕͇̭͎̝̘͕͔̣̼̥͎̓̈͂͐̀̈̔̓̿̇̓́̈͌̚͘̚͠͠͝ ̵̨̳̘̹͉͉͔̺̺̗̥̘̺͖̭̞̱͔͍̯̦͊̉̈́̈̍̀͘͘c̷̢̧̣̜̳͈͔͉̥̺̞̋̾̀̃̋̋̽̈́̈́͂̎̒̈́̓́̊̄̇̅͋̋̂̉͠͝͠ȧ̵̢̖͓̠̗̗̺̭̭̩̖̙͙̜̙̹̟̻͓̘̥̲̉̐̑̽͗͆̓͌̇͒̽́̋̀͘͜͜͝͝n̸̢̧̞̖̯̣̲̱̖̳͎̥̯̺̪͓͖̖̝̲̘͊̐̈́̈́͑̎͒͒̀̃̅͘ ̶̛̳̙͔̻̹̮̠̤̭̝̩̻͕͓͇̥͖̪͖̦̻̩̽͗̿̔̅̐͂͆͗͂̂̈́̈́͐̿̄̆̆̇̌̐̕͘͠ͅy̵͕̖̭̠̠̹̥̙̹̝̹͓̳̯̪̟̐̂̄̒̈́͗̉̽̍̆̄̆̂̕͜ő̶̡̹̯̖͈̝͉̬͎̣͇̰͙̺̬͍̰̩͈̞ͅͅu̷̱̞̅̊̊̍̇̑̆͋̓́̉͝ ̷̡̥̮̹̹̝͖͖̪͕̘͎̦͚̖̱̤̹̮̻̟̦̼̆̒͒̇̽̔̌̄̓͛̏̽̀̃̚͜͜͠ȟ̸̨̧̜̬͇͔̟͎̺̰̈́̓́̒̊̇̉̇̅̇͆̀͛͂͐͒̂̈̉͒̀̚͘̕ͅe̵̢̧̝̲͖̤͎̦͙̳͎̣͇̘̙̼̝̤̟͚̺̝̖̘̪̐̎͌̾͆̃̉̄̾̈̑͘͠ȃ̸̧̨̧̡̱͚̣͕̜̜̯̮̼̩̳̖̆̏̀̉̊̇͛̓͘͘͜͠͝ͅŗ̵̨̛̰͇̭̤̪̞̤̙̥̱̱̲͚̬̯̺̟̭̳̣̘̞̾͗͋͊̍̽̏̋̍̒̐̐̇̏̀͑̿̀̕ ̶̨̨̛͍͎̹͚̬̹̺̖͚͓̝̪̪͕̠̙̮̝̜͔̍̀̇̅͛͆͊͗̈́͗̃̅͘̕͠ṁ̶̧̛̛̛̺͓͇̜̝̹͚̣̫̖͚̺̝̜̞̻͇͋͛̀͛̌̊́̿̾͐̇̀́͂̏̓͘͠ë̶̡̡̡̢̧̲̖̬̺̩̥̟̲̖̥̬͈̠̦̥̫͇́̑͘͠͠͠ͅ,̵̧̛̦̥̫͈͔̬̹̙̯̳̼̬͇̭̞̫̝̲̻̫̩͍̥̆͑͂̀̎͐͘ͅ ̸̛̛̮̰͈̭̰̝̠͚̍̅͑̀͋̔̅̌̿̂̿͒́̚ͅp̶̢̨̹̮̖̞̙̝̞͊͜l̵̨̡̨̡̟̭͍̤̮̮͔̦̜̼̗̺͔̳͐̀͗͛̈͋͂̈́̈́̽̂͗̌̌̀̍̂̃̌̊͘͠͠ȩ̴̳̞͍͕͎͇̦͇̤͍̗̥̭̹͖͇̝̤͓̃̽́͋̒̆̈́͐̾ͅä̶͔̐̀̉̈͌̇̽̀̆̓̿̽̏̌͑̓͝s̸̢̯̦̻̝̪̜̻͉̹̰̰̙̝̤̭̤͉̻̃̄̇͘͝ë̸̪̰̠͇̭̹̏̈́͐̀̅͋̎̽̈͐͑̚̕̕͝ ̶̪̝̻̺̫̹̫͎̰̲͒̏͌̄͊̓͋̄̉̿̑̀́̌̑̉́̐̀̇̂̾̍͂͌͜͜͝y̶̲̜̫͊̈́͋́̏̄̏̊̄̽͋̚ờ̸̢̡̧̛̛͍̳̗͔͎͕̰̖̻̬̏̑̅̀̇̉́̋̓͛̀̀̏ṵ̵̥̟̠̦̌̐̽͑͜͜ ̸̨̹͍͇͙͎̼̪̹͇̠͕̼͇̫͇̯̠̻̲̳̰̥̓̈́̉ņ̸̠͚̱̟̖̳̰̭̘͎̆̈̍͑͗̑̓̒̇̃̾͠e̵̖̹̫͓͉̭̫̙͙̯̐͒ę̶̦̪͎̥̮͔͖͉͙̬̹̪̺̹͍̲͙͍̽̄̉͊̐̆̽͒͋͋͋̿̅̏̚̚͜͠͝͝͠d̸̡̨̛͚͇͕͈̜͍̩̠̱̗̘̝̼͈͍͗͛͆́̓͋͛̊̋̎̋̈́ͅ ̷̢̢͚̙̲̟̯̞̹̭̞̤̺̹̲̆̓̇̍̈́͗̓̓̍̽̅͛̓̏̐̕̚͠͝t̴͍̙̰͍̤̖̤̜͚̬͈̬̤̺̻̻͔͔͓̩̓̀̎̂̐͛̔̔͜ǫ̴͓́͊̈͋̓̍̓̄̌́̆͌̉̆̔̕̕͝͝ ̵̛̠̰̘̈́̃̌̽̆͛͐̌͘͝g̵̠̜͍̈́̈̈́̓͂̋͒̒̈́͆͘͘o̷̡̡̦̬̟̳̦̺̥͍̱͙̙̅̍̂̈́͗̓̒̈́͒̐́̃̎̚͝ͅ ̸̢̨̙̥̼͓͎̬̜̩̲̳̣͙͉͚̭̱̘͚͓͔͓̒̄̎͛̏́̈̌́̈́͂̀̌̍̚̕ͅͅt̶̨͓̹͈̼͙̬̂h̸̨̡̭̮̺͕̳͍̝͍̘̼̦͕͎̥͔͔̑̐͊͆̓͌̀̈́̇̋́̎̇̔̕͠͠ȩ̷̛̩͙̯̹̯̳̩̬̦͔̜̱̭͉̗͚̠͇͙͂̓̓̓̔͑͋̑̎̂̏̈́̓͊͌̀̏̈́͑̑̋̋͜͜͝ͅy̸̤̝̻̬͎͊̏̓͒̋́͝’̵̨̨̼̻̜̝̙͓̆̐͑̌̆̓̔̈́̎͛̃̉̾̓͜l̵̖͕̦̲̼̹̜̭̠̓́̏͊̀͌̎̒̈́̊̏̐̾͒́̍͝͠͠l̷̛̲͉̱̫̫̈́͒͊̋̄̿̈́̇͆̋́͂̇͗̚̚ ̴̢̧͇̰̩̺̙͎̗̻̜̪̭͔͓̝̬̓̄͂̿̈́́̽̃̎̆̄̆̉̐͘͘͜͝͝ͅͅḫ̵̛̝̱͚̱̗̜̯̪̼͖͔͖͕͎̭̟͚̜̘̻̱̥̼͌͑͆͐̈́̂͆̉̓̍̈́́̊̄͌̑́͋̀͘͝ͅų̶̧̡̰͓͖̲̫͙̭̩̠̭́͊̂́͂̉̍͊͐̂̾̈͆͠r̸̢̢̧̟͈͕͖͔̦͓͙̞͉̖͉͎̜̭͔̪̙̰̞͎̝̎̄͒̑̀̍̾́͑̎̋̎͒̆͑̾̒̋́̕͝t̶̘͋͆̆͊̾̎̒̈́̍̈́̔̏̔̈́̓͝ ̶̨̨̡͔̺̼̯̠̯̱͓̺͚̪̮͔̞̲̗̹̖̟̱̐͆m̷̨̠͖̜̱̞͖̰͓̩̗̞̺̩̙̮͎̍̓̀̀̅̚͘ȩ̸̬̊͑͛̈̅́͌̉͆̀̀̔̕͠ ̵̧̧̦͖͙̰̭̥̜̲̞̭̫͕̖͉̦͎̖̗̊͛̆̑̃̑̔͐̍̓̍͜f̴̢̡̭̳̯͖͓̙͖̣̖̪͖̀͒̔̀̉̈́ǫ̷̡̮̳͙̗̦͔̻̻̟͕̘̥̱̠̤̂͗̉̐̆̃̽̌̍̈́̾͌́̀͐͂̒͊̾̓̅̚͜͝ŗ̴͖̜̪̮̘̹̖͍̣̖̙͔̜͖̟͓̜͕̤̰̓̏̔͐̍̍̀̐̔͗̌͆̑̾ͅ ̷̫̜̤̪̻̤͆͐̈́̈͗̉̅́̾͋̃͝t̴̡̢̳͚̮̘̺̻͍͙̞̰͚̦͂͑̔͒̇̑̎̀̓̊̋͂́̅̾̓͛̈̏̋̂͐̑̇̕̚͜͜h̸̭̒į̵̭̗̘̠̟̗̝̀͗̓͌͆͗̊̆͠s̵̢̢̼̜̝̪͖̣͇̦̞͙͕͈̳͎̲͙̥͉̤̫̈̊͒͋̊̀͛̒̅̈́̓̐̈́̔̍͆́̽͛͊̕̚͝͝͝͝ ̶̡̥̜̹̤͈͈͍̬͓͈̬̘̝͔́͋̀̌̽̎̐͒͐̎͑̍̏̌͝͝b̷̧̡͕̲͔̟̺͖̳̤̭̝̩͖͈̘͍̋̌̑͋̀͗́̃͂̂̚̚͝u̵̧̼͔̜̪͍̬͙̺͍̭͙̯̞̥̠̹̎̉̈́̀̈͌͠͝ͅͅt̵̢̨̯͖͓̗̲̮̣̦͍̮͙͎̮͔̠̖̣̠̏̀̕ ̸̧̫̩̹͖̎͂̌́͌̆̑͊̍̋̓̌͝y̵̟͕̝̭̎̔̎͑̄͋̑̔͑͗͌̈́͝ͅo̴͍̠̗͎̙̝͇̖̭̰͎͓͎̻̺̪̝͉̻̹̯̠͕̒͝ͅú̴̢̖̩͖͙͙͕̫̺͎̗̪̲̬̹͙͍̈́̏̀̓̚ ̴̨̧̛͈͎͕͈̫͈̞̜͙͈͍̱͕̰̝̱̝̤̬͉̻̓͒͆͑̒̀̒̀̑́̅̄̔̌͜͠n̵̡̘̩̱͕̫̪͍̪̪̆̈̃̽̄͊̽̋͌̎̅̊̄͆̋͑́̽̄͘͜͜͝ͅȅ̶̗̗̥̫̀̊ę̸̡̛̹̜̥͇͕̘̠͚̯̰͙̺͖̬̊̉̍̇̔͂̆͋̊̌̓͛͊̋̕d̷̨̢̞̤̫͎̞̥̰̭͕̬͍͚̬͎̠̫̩͈̻̫̟̮̣͊͂̀̇͝ ̶̨̨̢͙̲̗̠̳̩̘̗͚̳̫̬͇̹̻̜̙̼͓̅͂̈̓͑̕͘͜͜͝͝t̴̬͍̪͖͛̍͊ȍ̶̡̡̨̺͇̦̗̙͈͎̗̦̖͉͎̫̪̰̩̼̻̋̏͆͗̀̊̎̈̀̾̂̽͜͝͝ ̶̨̩͊̂̈̓́̉̐̄͋̑͊̈́̇̚͠g̵̛̜͓͆́͋͌̾̽̊̂̊̓̽̓͑͌̌̊́͌̍̋̕͠ò̴̧̩̗̜̞̼̱̥͕͙̺̲͔̱͇̮͉̼̹̮͙̟̻̯̰̽̊̇͒̀̒̎̐̀̑̔̔͜͝͝

“Nagisa?”

“Let’s get back to class boys!” Called Koro-Sensei at the door. He looked straight at Nagisa.

“You weren’t getting into mischief were you?”

Nagisa smiled and shook his head. “Of course not sir!” He followed Koro-Sensei into the classroom, leaving his drawing pad on the floor. Karma cautiously picked it up.

It was empty, except for one page, covered in writing.

𝑔Ｅt σ𝕌t σⓕ 爪𝕪 𝓱ＥＡ𝓭 ＧＥt σ𝕌t σⓕ 爪𝕪 𝓱ＥＡ𝓭 ＧＥt σ𝕌t σⓕ 爪𝕪 𝓱ＥＡ𝓭 ＧＥt σ𝕌t σⓕ 爪𝕪 𝓱ＥＡ𝓭 ＧＥt σ𝕌t σⓕ 爪𝕪 𝓱ＥＡ𝓭 ＧＥt σ𝕌t σⓕ 爪𝕪 𝓱ＥＡ𝓭 ş𝓱Ｅ’ş 𝓱𝕌яt𝐢ŇＧ 爪Ｅ ＧＥt σ𝕌t σⓕ 爪𝕪 𝓱ＥＡ𝓭 ＧＥt σ𝕌t σⓕ 爪𝕪 𝓱ＥＡ𝓭 𝓱Ｅ 𝓬ＡŇ’t 𝓱ＥＡя 爪Ｅ ＧＥt σ𝕌t σⓕ 爪𝕪 𝓱ＥＡ𝓭 ＧＥt σ𝕌t σⓕ 爪𝕪 𝓱ＥＡ𝓭 t𝓱Ｅ𝕪 ＡяＥ tяＡｐｐＥ𝓭 ＧＥt σ𝕌t σⓕ 爪𝕪 𝓱ＥＡ𝓭 ＧＥt σ𝕌t σⓕ 爪𝕪 𝓱ＥＡ𝓭 ＧＥt σ𝕌t σⓕ 爪𝕪 𝓱ＥＡ𝓭 t𝓱Ｅ𝕪 Ⓦ𝐢𝔩𝔩 𝕂𝐢𝔩𝔩 爪Ｅ ＧＥt σ𝕌t σⓕ 爪𝕪 𝓱ＥＡ𝓭 ＧＥt σ𝕌t σⓕ 爪𝕪 𝓱ＥＡ𝓭 𝓱Ｅ 𝓬ＡŇ’t 𝕌Ň𝓭ＥяştＡŇ𝓭 爪Ｅ ＧＥt σ𝕌t σⓕ 爪𝕪 𝓱ＥＡ𝓭 ＧＥt σ𝕌t σⓕ 爪𝕪 𝓱ＥＡ𝓭 ＧＥt σ𝕌t σⓕ 爪𝕪 𝓱ＥＡ𝓭 ķＡя爪Ａ 𝐢ş t𝓱ＥяＥ

He folded it quickly and shoved in in his pocket. He was going to get answers.


	2. Burying

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 4.15.14.20  
> 20.1.12.11  
> 20.15  
> 20.8.5.13

Karma woke up in a sweaty tangle of sheets. He’d had a strange dream, he knew that. But what was it about? A door?

Whatever. It didn’t matter.

On the way to school he ran into Nagisa. Literally.  
When they picked themselves off the floor and stopped laughing they walked to school together.

When Karma arrived at the classroom everyone was sitting bolt upright with their blank smiles plastered on. Nagisa hurried to his seat.  
On the chalkboard Yoshida was already writing his poem

I take your hand  
And beside you I stay  
Travel to a lying land  
While we swing and sway 

At least that one rhymed. 

“Superb Yoshida! I’m glad to see everyone embracing poetry! Perhaps you’ve even improved since yesterday!”

Yesterday? Karma sat up straight. Yesterday? When did today become yesterday and tomorrow today?  
That didn’t make sense. 

But he never went home he went home yesterday. Did he?

He had homework in his bag. Since when did he do homework? When had he done this homework?

When did he go home?

Karma nervously flicked his eyes around the room. There was a perfectly reasonable explanation for this. He just..... daydreamed. Maladaptive daydreaming? That was something, about believing day dreams? Had he just not noticed?

And what had happened yesterday?  
Poems, one he hadn’t written. Terasakas weird poem.  
Cleaning the shed with Nagisa... Nagisa’s weird not him voice....  
His drawing pad?  
Nagisa’s letter. Was it really a letter? Was he supposed to read it. What had it said? And what had happened afterwards?

Where was Itona? The seat beside him was empty. He quickly did another check of the room. Hazama, Terasaka and Rio were gone too. As Koro-Sensei jabbers on about maths he slyly tried to grab Chibas attention. He poked him, threw rubbers at his back and eventually left us seat and stood over him.

“Where is everyone? Chiba? Answer me you blind sniper!”

“Everyone is here.” Said Chiba threw gritted teeth. “You made sure of it.”

Karma backed away to his seat. Chiba wa a messing with his of course. He was just.... telling a joke. Chiba didn’t ever joke, but he was starting now. This was all a big game. Any minute now someone would scream BOO and people would jump out of the cupboard or the ceiling.  
No need to worry at all.

During lunch Karma ran up to Nagisa. “I get it, I get the joke. Very funny. I’m sorry for flooding the kitchen ok? But you can stop now.” 

“Stop what?” Nagisa said quietly while burying his head in his locker. “Hold on I can’t find my lunch.”

“It’s over Nagisa, I get it!”

ł₮’₴ ₦Ø₮ ₳ ₣Ʉ₵₭ł₦₲ ₲₳₥Ɇ

Karma leapt back and Nagisa turned around.  
“Maybe it’s at home. What were you saying?”

“Where are they? Nagisa, do not bullshit me. What’s going on?”

“Nagisa I need to talk to you!” Sugino’s good beside him beaming. “Let’s go Nagisa.”

“I’m talking to Nagisa” said Karma, irritated. “I get it’s a joke, but your pushing it.”

“Nagisa I need to talk to you!”

Nagisa looked at his feet. “Im coming.”

“No your not,” said Karma, “I’m not done talking.”

“Nagisa I ₦ɆɆĐ to talk to you.”

Did everyone know how to do that voice? At least he actually saw Sugino’s mouth while he was talking. Is that why Nagisa kept turning away? He couldn’t do it and had to play a recording? Adorable.

Sugino grabbed Nagisa’s arm, making Nagisa flinch.  
“Nagisa I need to talk to you.”  
“I said I was coming!”

“Nagisa I ₦ɆɆĐ to ₮₳Ⱡ₭ to ɎØU” 

Karma stared as Nagisa winced and let Sugino pull him away. This was just a game though. So Sugino was just playing a part?  
Right?

During lunch Karma lazily wanders around annoying people. He used the fact they were ignoring him to his advantage. He switched Kimura’s and Kanzaki’s lunchboxes while they sat there. He took Okada’s glasses and tried them on.  
He gave them back when she started to cry.

“Hey I’m sorry, come on. I’m just messing around? Look you made me say sorry, ever heard me say that before? Okuda?” She just stared straight ahead, tears streaming down her cheeks.  
Karma sat alone after that.

Near the end of Lunch Nagisa reappeared, nervously rubbing his stomach.

“What did Sugino do to you?”  
“I haven’t seen him today, sorry.”

Karma nearly threw his lunchbox.  
“You’ve been with him for the last hour! Nagisa.... please. I’m saying please. This is going to far.”

“I didn’t talk to Sugino today. Sorry Karma.”

Karma was first in his seat when the bell rang. He hated everyone and everything. He was getting them all back for this, no doubt about it.

During study hall Nagisa shyly crept up to his desk.

“Don’t you want to hang out with Sugino?” Asked Karma bitterly.

“He’s with Kayano right now. He does not talk to me right now.”

“We need to have a discussion about your grammar Nagisa. But I guess you can stay here for a bit.” 

Nagisa smiled at him.  
“Thank you. Really, thank you for letting me sit here.”

“No... problem? It’s not a big deal.”

Nagisa glanced over to where Okuda, Kanzaki and Kimura were sitting in silence.

“I’m really glad your talking to me right now. Not in a.... weird way. Just. I like when you talk to me and not anybody else.”

“Nagisa that was a bit weird, I’ll not lie.“

Nagisa shrugged and pulled out his drawing pad. “Want to do more pictures?”

Karma drew a cat. He likes cats. He’d rather be with a cat right now than with whatever Nagisa had going on. Was that part of the joke too? Just, freak Karma out in whatever way possible?

Nagisa bent over his drawing pad, hiding it from view. He had done that yesterday hadn’t he? And Karma had to wait till he left to see his picture.

His picture of... whatever  
Karma drew another cat, sitting next to the first one. 

“Karma? Please, can I show you my picture?”

“In a minute Nagisa, I’m trying to draw a kitten. They just look like a cat but small right? His legs look ridiculous.”

“Look at my picture! Karma I want you to look... I”

JɄ₴₮ ₣Ʉ₵₭ł₦₲ ⱠØØ₭ ₳₮ ł₮

“Nagisa! Will you help Sugino and Kayano?” Koro-Sensei called. He slowly walked over to them.  
Karma edged away from Nagisa who looked at his hands.  
“Yes Sir.”

Koro-Sensei picked up his drawing pad and closed it.

“Karma I must ask you a question.”

Karma nodded. Why wasn’t the octopus flying around like a maniac?

“Does Nagisa seem, a little... off today? Has he said anything strange?”

Karma shook his head. 

“I’m just asking because, well. It’s a delicate situation. You understand?”

“Yes”

“And you’ll tell me if Nagisa says anything strange. So I can help him?”

Karma nodded, and stared resolutely at his cat drawing. Koro-Sensei grabbed it.

“What a lovely picture. I’ll hang it in the teachers lounge.”

And he slowly walked away.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ᒪOOK ᕼOᗯ GOOᗪ ᕼE ᑕᗩᑎ ᗷEᕼᗩᐯE. ᗩᖇE YOᑌ Gᒪᗩᗪ ᕼE’ᔕ ᑕOᑎTᗩIᑎEᗪ?


	3. Cutting

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 8.5  
> 8.19  
> 1.  
> 12.9.1.18  
> 12.9.1.18  
> 12.9.1.18

Karma woke up in a sweaty tangle of sheets. He’d had a strange dream, he knew that. But what was it about? A bedroom?

Whatever. It didn’t matter.

On the way to school he ran into Nagisa. Literally.  
When they picked themselves off the floor and stopped laughing they walked to school together.

As they got walked through the door Nagisa went silent. He pulled on his sleeves and stared at the ground, them sat down without a word, next to Kayano. Kayano looked at him from the side of her eye. Nagisa gave the smallest shake of his head.

When Karma got to his seat he scanned the room.   
More people were missing.

Terasaka, Hazama, Rio, Kanzaki, Kimura, Okada and Chiba. 

Where where they?

The joke couldn’t go on for this long could it? How long had it been? And how had he got home again?  
Was it really a joke or was he imagining everything?

Did he want to find out?

During the 5 minute break between classes Sugino came to talk to him.

“Hello Karma. How are you?”

“Is that a serious question?”

“Tell me more.”

“What?”

“Tell me more.”

Karma raised his eyebrows. So this was happening. Nagisa crept over to his side, keeping his eyes on Sugino.

“I’m talking to Karma.” Said Sugino.

Nagisa looked between them and frowned.

“I’d like to talk to Karma.”

“I’m talking to Karma” Sugino repeated.  
“I must talk to Karma now.”

Karma backed away from Sugino.

“Your all acting weird, so...”

Sugino cut over him. “I must talk to Karma now.” He made little shooing motions with his hands.

Nagisa stepped forward. “Karma, you’d like to talk to me now. Right?”

“Karma will talk to me now. Is that so hard for you to understand.” Sugino smile had wrinkled into a frown. Almost as if someone flicked a switch.

“Really Nagisa. Can you not comprehend Karma not wanting to talk to you? You think you deserve all of his time? Are you that obsessed with him?”

“I’m not obsessed, I just...”

“Just want him all to yourself? Want to be his only friend? Because he is your only friend? You can’t force anyone else to like you?”

Karma stared open mouthed “Sugino what is wrong with you? Aren’t you two like, super close?”

“Go away Nagisa. Go hide in the shadows or something.”

“Look who’s talking. Haven’t you spent years trying to copy basketball players?” Hissed Nagisa. “Don’t want to admit you don’t have any style yourself? Your nothing but a replica. Your not even real”

“There you are Nagisa, show us what your thinking. Full on edgy emo, go on, show us. Be careful you don’t cut yourself on that edge.“

Nagisa went white as Sugino grinned.

“Oh wait, you don’t need that edge! You use that pathetic little penknife don’t you?”

“What is wrong with you Sugino?” hissed Nagisa “why would you say that? Your messed up, you need help!”

“Your the one who needs help ฿ł₮₵Ⱨ. Needs ⱧɆⱠ₱ ₮₳₭ł₦₲ off all those Ⱡ₳ɎɆⱤ₴ and showing us what your ₥₳ĐɆ of!

Sugino’s voice dipped into a growl and raised to a scream on different words. He lunged at Nagisa, tackling him to the floor. Karma tried to grab him but Isogai and Marahera held him back. Isogai leaned close and whispered to him. 

ЩΣ DӨП’Ƭ ᄃΛЯΣ KΛЯMΛ. ЩΣ ΛЯΣ DӨПΣ ΉΣЯΣ

Sugino had pinned Nagisa to the floor and yanked his shirt up. Karma stared as he lay row after row of rough jagged cuts. Some still had brown blood drying on them. Sugino scrabbles at Nagisa’s belt.

“Let’s see your legs! The first for last!”

“Nagisa Nagisa Nagsia” Karma didn’t know why he was saying it, but he couldn’t stop.

Nagisa shrieked and clawed at Sugino who   
Laughed   
” ₴ɆɆ? See who ɎØɄ are?” 

Koro-Sensei grabbed Sugino and threw him at the wall. He never stopped laughing.

Koro-Sensei turned to Karma.   
“I’m sorry you had to see that. It’s best if we fix the problem now.”

Nagisa hunched in on himself on the floor. Karma crouched down to him. 

“Nagisa, why didn’t you tell me you did this? You cut yourself?”

Nagisa his his face in his hands. That voice!

₦ɆVɆⱤ ₥Ɏ ₳Ɽ₥₴ ₦ɆVɆⱤ ₥Ɏ ₴₮Ø₥₳₵Ⱨ

“But I can see..”

“I’ve never...”

Koro-Sensei pulled Karma away from him.   
“See? He’s acting so strangely. Rest assured we will take care of him. This won’t happen again.”

Karma was ushered to his seat. Koro-Sensei left with Sugino over his shoulder. Nagisa, Isogai and Marahera followed.

Karma put his head on his desk and closed his eyes tight. This wasn’t real. It couldn’t be.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ᗯᕼY Iᔕ TᕼIᔕ ᑎOT ᑕOᑎTᗩIᑎEᗪ? ᗯᕼY ᗩᖇE YOᑌ ᖴIGᕼTIᑎG ᑌᔕ? YOᑌ KᑎOᗯ ᗯᕼᗩT ᕼᗩᑭᑭEᑎᔕ ᗯᕼEᑎ YOᑌ ᖴIGᕼT ᑌᔕ.


	4. Killed

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 18.5.13.5.13.2.5.18  
> 23.8.1.20  
> 25.15.21  
> 4.9.4  
> 20.15.7.5.20.8.5.18

Karma woke up in a sweaty tangle of sheets. He’d had a strange dream, he knew that. But what was it about? A chair?

Whatever. It didn’t matter.

He didn’t meet anyone on the way to school. Boring. He arrived early for once and sat next to Nagisa. The room was very empty. He checked who was missing. 

Isogai, Marahera, Terasaka, Hazama, Rio, Kanzaki, Kimura, Okada, Kayano, Sugino and Chiba.

Nagisa stared at his desk and leaned away from him.

“What’s up with you Nagisa?” He asked, a weird feeling in his head. “Didn’t something happen yesterday? With Sugino?”

“No.”

“Are you sure? Wait, it did! Nagisa! Your arms!”

How had he forgotten? He reached for Nagisa’s wrist. He needed to see how bad it was, was it as bad as he remembered?

Nagisa pulled away and ran from the room. Koro-Sensei popped up before Karma could follow.

“Nagisa’s acting quite strange isn’t he? Best leave him alone and forget about it. After all, class is starting! Who wants to write out their poem?”

Kataoka silently went to the bored. She took an age drawing out each letter, the chalk squeaking.

աǟӄɛ ʊք   
աǟӄɛ ʊք   
ɨ ɦɛǟʀ ȶɦɛʍ ƈǟʟʟɨռɢ  
ɨ ƈǟʟʟɛɖ օռƈɛ   
ɮɛʄօʀɛ ɨ ʄօʊռɖ ɦɨʍ  
ɮɛʄօʀɛ աɛ աɛʀɛ օռɛ  
ǟռɖ ȶɦɨֆ քʊռɨֆɦʍɛռȶ  
աǟֆ ɨȶ աօʀȶɦ ɨȶ?  
ɨ ƈǟʟʟ ǟռɖ ƈǟʟʟ  
ɖօɛֆ ɦɛ?

What did that even mean? Nevertheless Koro-Sensei applauded. Kataoka returned to her seat with tears dripping down her face. Karma didn’t care. All he cared about was Nagisa, wherever he was.  
Nagisa, and getting out of this freak show. Why did he keep coming back? Why didn’t he remember leaving?

Nagisa’s note, from the PE sheds? What had it said?  
Why couldn’t he remember?

Hinata kicked him under the table. When hesitantly turned to face her, she jerked her head towards Hinano 3 seats away. Karma casually went to the bin, pausing at her desk. 

“Nagisa’s in the staffroom. He wants you to have this.”  
She passed him a note, watching Koro-Sensei. 

“Your not going to see us again because of this, but I want to have done something. Read it quick.”

His drawing of a cat and a kitten. The back was covered in scribbles he could barely make out.

үσ𝕌..... 爪𝕪 ＡｐＡяt爪ＥŇt .......爪𝐢şş𝐢ŇＧ ş𝓬𝓱σσ𝔩..... ⓕσ𝕌Ň𝓭 爪Ｅ..... 𝔩ＡtＥ..... 𝓬𝓱Ａ𝐢я......Ⓦ𝐢t𝓱 爪Ｅ........... яＥ爪Ｅ爪ᵇＥя......... Ｅ𝔩....... ι 𝓬ＡŇ’t......... 𝓱𝕌яtş....

“No passing notes in my class.” Koro-Sensei stood over them, smiling.  
“ Hinata, Hinano go to my office please.” They nodded and walked away. 

“Karma karma karma. Honestly, I don’t understand why your being so disruptive! Would fit be easier to sit still and listen? Then we could go though our days with nothing out of the ordinary. Don’t you think?”

“I want to see Nagisa.”

“What?”

“I.... think I should check on Nagisa. Incase... he’s hurt himself. Since he’s acting so strange. Could I? And I’ll come straight back and tell you what he’s doing.”

Koro-Sensei sighed. “Will you sit still if I let you go?”

Karma nodded and tried to look like a good child. He wasn’t used to it.

“5 minutes. He’s in the staff room. And if he does anything, or says anything, that’s even a little strange, come to me. I’ll make sure he stops. All it takes is a little time.”

“Yes sir.”

As soon as Karma left the classroom he started to run. He’d grab Nagisa from the staff room and they’d go to the police, or the army, or his parents  
How long had it been since he saw his parents? 

He suddenly wanted them desperately. But here was the staff room.

He pushed open the door, peeking inside to make sure the other teachers weren’t inside. Speaking of, where were the other teachers? Why haven’t he noticed them missing before?

“Nagisa?” He hissed. “Nagisa, can you hear me?”

The smallest sound escaped from the closet.

He didn’t want to open the door.  
Didn’t want to open the door.

Flashes went through his head, imagining remembering imagining opening a door and finding Nagisa....   
joining Nagisa....

He yanked open the door.

What he saw first was his hair. The ends matted and almost purple from the blood dripping across his shoulders. Haphazard cuts slashing patterns, spreading along his chest and down his stomach. Blood soaked through his trousers, cuts hidden but deep. His shirt was ripped and tied into a long rope, wrapped around his neck like a scarf, one end pinned to the wall he sat against.

“Nagisa!” Karma dropped beside him, reaching for him. “Nagisa Nagisa Nagisa Nagisa how could you? How could you do this say something say anything your not dead. You can’t be dead tell me your not dead!”

Nagisa stared straight ahead. He open his mouth far too wide. The edges started to tear and bleed. That voice poured out of his throat.

ł ĐłĐ₦’₮ ĐØ ł₮. ł ₴₩Ɇ₳Ɽ ł ĐłĐ₦’₮. ₱ⱠɆ₳₴Ɇ ₭₳Ɽ₥₳ ₥₳₭Ɇ ł₮ ₴₮Ø₱. ⱤɆ₥Ɇ₥฿ɆⱤ ₳₦Đ ł₮ ₩łⱠⱠ ₴₮Ø₱. ł ₵₳₦’₮ ĐØ ₮Ⱨł₴

Nagisa started shaking as Karma backed away.

“Remember what? Who did it? Nagisa, tell me and I’ll stop it! Nagisa please don’t die I need you! You die I die!”

ɎɆ₴! ɎɆ₴ ɎɆ₴ ⱤɆ₥Ɇ₥฿ɆⱤ! ₳₦Đ ₥₳₭Ɇ ł₮ ₴₮Ø₱! ₭₳Ɽ₥₳ ₭₳Ɽ₥₳ ł ⱠØVɆ ɎØɄ ₴Ø ₥Ʉ₵Ⱨ ĐØ₦’₮ ₲Ø ₳₩₳Ɏ ₴₮₳Ɏ ⱧɆⱤɆ ₳₦Đ ₥₳₭Ɇ ł₮ ₴₮Ø₱ ⱤɆ₥Ɇ₥฿ɆⱤ ₭₳Ɽ₥₳ ₭₳Ɽ₥₳ ₭₳Ɽ₥₳

Nagisa grabbed his arms hard enough to leave bruises. Karma tried to pull away but Nagisa clung on. 

ⱤɆ₥Ɇ₥฿ɆⱤ ⱤɆ₥Ɇ₥฿ɆⱤ ⱤɆ₥Ɇ₥฿ɆⱤ

He was begging now. Clutching Karma’s arms while he knelt in the ground. Karma’s sleeves started to stain red.

“Nagisa let go! Nagisa, your scareing me Nagisa stop it!”

Nagisa went silent. Let go. Slumped against the wall. 

“I’m sorry sorry sorry. All my fault. All my fault. All my fault.” 

He slammed his head against the wall, again, harder and again and harder

“My fault!  
My fault!  
My fault!“  
Nagisa clawed at his face as Karma watched on, frozen.

Korosensei grabbed Nagisa’s wrists, and pulled him close. Nagisa went limp.

“Hush Hush Nagisa. Don’t get over excited“

Mimura and Hara stood behind him. They held Nagisa by the arms and pulled him away.

“I’m sorry Karma. You saw something you shouldn’t. It will not happen again.”

“Wait, wait!” He watched helplessly as Nagisa’s limp body disappeared out the door.”

“Everything is under control Karma. Everything is going swingingly.”

Karma backed away from Koro-Sensei. 

“Karma? Is everything alright? You know, you shouldn’t be so curious. If you had minded your own business, things wouldn’t be like this. You wouldn’t be here at all. And Nagisa wouldn’t get his hopes so high. But you know what it’s like to fixate on an idea. We won’t blame him for it. Right?”

Karma followed him back to class. What else could he do? Okajima sat in the seat next to him, and punched him in the face. 

Growling, Karma knocked him to the ground so Okajima threw his book at him.

Koro-Sensei dragged Okajima away, muttering about people running out so quickly. No one looked at Karma when he stood. They all looked at the book. 

Karma picked it up. Read the letter he knew was inside.

𝕯𝖔𝖓’𝖙 𝖙𝖊𝖑𝖑 𝖍𝖎𝖒 𝖞𝖔𝖚 𝖋𝖔𝖚𝖓𝖉 𝖙𝖍𝖎𝖘. 𝕺𝖐𝖆𝖏𝖎𝖒𝖆 𝖛𝖔𝖑𝖚𝖓𝖙𝖊𝖊𝖗𝖊𝖉 𝖙𝖔 𝖘𝖆𝖈𝖗𝖎𝖋𝖎𝖈𝖊 𝖍𝖎𝖒𝖘𝖊𝖑𝖋. 𝕿𝖍𝖊𝖗𝖊’𝖘 𝖓𝖔𝖙 𝖒𝖆𝖓𝖞 𝖔𝖋 𝖚𝖘 𝖑𝖊𝖋𝖙. 𝖂𝖊 𝖆𝖗𝖊 𝖓𝖔𝖙 𝖞𝖔𝖚𝖗 𝖋𝖗𝖎𝖊𝖓𝖉𝖘. 𝖂𝖊 𝖉𝖔𝖓’𝖙 𝖐𝖓𝖔𝖜 𝖜𝖍𝖆𝖙 𝖜𝖊 𝖆𝖗𝖊, 𝖇𝖚𝖙 𝖜𝖊 𝖍𝖆𝖛𝖊 𝖕𝖚𝖗𝖕𝖔𝖘𝖊. 𝖂𝖍𝖊𝖓 𝖙𝖍𝖆𝖙 𝖕𝖚𝖗𝖕𝖔𝖘𝖊 𝖎𝖘 𝖈𝖔𝖒𝖕𝖑𝖊𝖙𝖊 𝖜𝖊 𝖆𝖗𝖊 𝖙𝖆𝖐𝖊𝖓 𝖆𝖜𝖆𝖞. 𝖂𝖍𝖊𝖓 𝖜𝖊 𝖆𝖈𝖙 𝖔𝖚𝖙 𝖜𝖊 𝖆𝖗𝖊 𝖙𝖆𝖐𝖊𝖓 𝖆𝖜𝖆𝖞. 𝖂𝖊 𝖉𝖔𝖓’𝖙 𝖐𝖓𝖔𝖜 𝖜𝖍𝖊𝖗𝖊 𝖜𝖊 𝖌𝖔. 𝕿𝖍𝖆𝖙 𝖎𝖘 𝖓𝖔𝖙 𝕶𝖔𝖗𝖔-𝕾𝖊𝖓𝖘𝖊𝖎. 𝕹𝖆𝖌𝖎𝖘𝖆 𝖎𝖘 𝖗𝖊𝖆𝖑. 𝕿𝖍𝖎𝖘 𝖎𝖘 𝖍𝖆𝖕𝖕𝖊𝖓𝖎𝖓𝖌 𝖆𝖘 𝖕𝖚𝖓𝖎𝖘𝖍𝖒𝖊𝖓𝖙 𝖋𝖔𝖗 𝖜𝖍𝖆𝖙 𝖞𝖔𝖚 𝖙𝖜𝖔 𝖉𝖎𝖉. 𝕹𝖆𝖌𝖎𝖘𝖆 𝖎𝖘 𝖙𝖗𝖞𝖎𝖓𝖌 𝖙𝖔 𝖙𝖊𝖑𝖑 𝖞𝖔𝖚, 𝖇𝖚𝖙 𝖊𝖛𝖊𝖗𝖞 𝖙𝖎𝖒𝖊 𝖍𝖊 𝖉𝖔𝖊𝖘 𝖘𝖔𝖒𝖊𝖙𝖍𝖎𝖓𝖌 𝖍𝖆𝖕𝖕𝖊𝖓𝖘. 𝖂𝖊 𝖍𝖆𝖛𝖊 𝖙𝖗𝖎𝖊𝖉 𝖙𝖔 𝖌𝖎𝖛𝖊 𝖞𝖔𝖚 𝖈𝖑𝖚𝖊𝖘 𝖜𝖍𝖊𝖗𝖊 𝖜𝖊 𝖈𝖆𝖓. 𝕿𝖗𝖞 𝖙𝖔 𝖗𝖊𝖒𝖊𝖒𝖇𝖊𝖗. 𝖂𝖍𝖊𝖓 𝖜𝖊 𝖆𝖗𝖊 𝖆𝖑𝖑 𝖚𝖘𝖊𝖉 𝖚𝖕 𝖎𝖙 𝖜𝖎𝖑𝖑 𝖔𝖓𝖑𝖞 𝖇𝖊 𝖞𝖔𝖚, 𝕹𝖆𝖌𝖎𝖘𝖆 𝖆𝖓𝖉 𝖙𝖍𝖆𝖙 𝖙𝖍𝖎𝖓𝖌. 𝕿𝖍𝖊𝖗𝖊 𝖜𝖎𝖑𝖑 𝖇𝖊 𝖓𝖔 𝖒𝖔𝖗𝖊 𝖕𝖗𝖊𝖙𝖊𝖓𝖉𝖎𝖓𝖌.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> IT ᗯIᒪᒪ ᗷE OᐯEᖇ ᔕOOᑎ


	5. Died

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 25.15.21  
> 6.15.21.14.4  
> 8.9.13
> 
> 25.15.21  
> 12.15.22.5  
> 19.23.9.14.7.9.14.7  
> 20.15.7.5.20.8.5.18

Karma sat at his desk and prayed. He’d never been to a church in his life, didn’t know a single prayer but he prayed anyway.

. 𝔾𝕖𝕥 𝕞𝕖 𝕠𝕦𝕥 𝕠𝕗 𝕥𝕙𝕚𝕤. 𝔻𝕠𝕟’𝕥 𝕔𝕒𝕣𝕖 𝕨𝕙𝕠, 𝕕𝕠𝕟’𝕥 𝕔𝕒𝕣𝕖 𝕙𝕠𝕨 𝕛𝕦𝕤𝕥 𝕞𝕒𝕜𝕖 𝕥𝕙𝕚𝕤 𝕤𝕥𝕠𝕡. 𝕄𝕒𝕜𝕖 𝕚𝕥 𝕤𝕥𝕠𝕡. 𝕄𝕒𝕜𝕖 𝕚𝕥 𝕤𝕥𝕠𝕡.

Everyone in the room turned to him. Just their upper body’s, legs staying under the desk. Karma swore he heard someone’s bones crunch under the force. 

They opened their mouths and one voice spilled out.

₴ØⱤⱤɎ ₭₳Ɽ₥₳. ĐłĐ ØɄⱤ ⱠɆ₮₮ɆⱤ ₴₵₳ⱤɆ ɎØɄ? ₩Ɇ ₩ɆⱤɆ JɄ₴₮ ₱ⱤɆ₮Ɇ₦Đł₦₲. ɆVɆⱤɎ₮Ⱨł₦₲ ł₴ ₣ł₦Ɇ. ₩Ɇ ₳ⱤɆ Ⱨ₳₱₱Ɏ. ₭ØⱤØ₴Ɇ₦₴Ɇł ł₴ Ɽł₲Ⱨ₮. ₩Ɇ ₴ⱧØɄⱠĐ ₳ⱠⱠ ₴ł₮ ⱧɆⱤɆ ₳₦Đ ĐØ ØɄⱤ ₩ØⱤ₭. ₦Ø₮Ⱨł₦₲ ł₴ ₩ⱤØ₦₲. ₦Ø₮Ⱨł₦₲ ł₴ ₩ⱤØ₦₲. ₦Ø₮Ⱨł₦₲ ł₴ ₩ⱤØ₦₲. Ø₭?

Koro-Sensei rested a tentacle on his shoulder.  
“Hear that Karma? Everything is fine. No need to worry. Let’s get started on the maths questions.” 

Slowly everyone turned to the front. Several people could no longer sit upright, slumping over their desks.

Nagisa walked in, his face a wide smile. He sat next to Karma. 

“Are you feeling better Nagisa?” Asked Koro-Sensei. 

“Yes Sir.”

“Good.” 

Maths class stretched out for hours. Even as the sun went down they kept writing. Equation after equation Karma didn’t dare stop. His fingers blistered from holding the pen. The sun rose and set and rose again. People began to collapse. Karma didn’t dare stop. Equation after equation.

Till finally.

“There’s the bell!” Said Korosensei. “Time for lunch.” When he left Karma collapsed against his desk.   
His fingertips were purple and warped, blood drying over the slitted skin. Nagisa’s fingers looked worse, nails ripped from their beds. 

He didn’t get that from the writing did he? No. Something happened. 

“Karma?” Nagisa’s voice was cracked and sore. But it was his and that’s all Karma cared about.

“Can I, can I...”

“Can you what?” Muramatzu casually stood over them. 

“Talk to him? Hang out with him? Touch him? We all know what you want to do. It’s disgusting. You run around listing after him like a bitch in heat!”

Nagisa buried his face in his arms as Karma sat frozen. Why wasn’t he moving? Why wasn’t he punching his lights out?

Because it wasn’t Muramatsu saying this. He was just playing the script.

Hayami grabbed Nagisa by the hair, yanking his head up to look at her.

“I don’t want you going around with that Karma anymore. You have a reputation to think of!” Her voice seemed different, older. 

“Hear me Nagisa? Stay away from him. Honestly, it’s embarrassing for you. Can you be more obvious?”

“He’s my friend.” Muttered Nagisa, eyes glazed. 

“I’ll do anything else, I swear, but I need to stay his friend. He wants me to be.”

“Really Nagisa? You believe that? Why would he want anything to do with you? Look at you! You think he’d ever want to be anything to you? He lets you hand around because your a spineless pushover. Do one think wrong and he’ll leave you in the dust.”

“Liar.”

“Have respect Nagisa! Your nothing without me! I created you! I own you!”

Ⱡł₳Ɽ! He shrieked, slapping her hands away.

Ⱡł₳Ɽ! ɎØɄⱤ ₳ Ⱡł₳Ɽ! ɎØɄ ₦ɆVɆⱤ ₴₳Ɏ ₳₦Ɏ₮Ⱨł₦₲ Ɽł₲Ⱨ₮! ⱧɆ Ⱡł₭Ɇ₴ ₥Ɇ ₥ØⱤɆ ₮Ⱨ₳₦ ɎØɄ ɆVɆⱤ ₵ØɄⱠĐ! Ⱡł₳Ɽ Ⱡł₳Ɽ Ⱡł₳Ɽ!

Hayami fell to the floor, seizing as Nagisa yelled at someone Karma couldn’t see.

₴₮₳Ɏ ₳₩₳Ɏ ₣ⱤØ₥ ₥Ɇ ₴₮Ø₱ ₮ØɄ₵Ⱨł₦₲ ₥Ɇ! ₴₮₳Ɏ ₳₩₳Ɏ ₣ⱤØ₥ ₥Ɇ ł’₥ ₦Ø₮ ₳ ĐØⱠⱠ ł ₩Ø₦’₮ ĐØ ł₮ ł ₩Ø₦’₮ ł ₩Ø₦’₮ ɎØɄ ₵₳₦’₮ ₥₳₭Ɇ ₥Ɇ Ⱨł₮ ₥Ɇ ł ĐØ₦’₮ ₵₳ⱤɆ ł ĐØ₦’₮ ₵₳ⱤɆ ł ĐØ₦’₮ ₵₳ⱤɆ

Nagisa clawed at his face, sobbing. He seemed to listen to a voice, as Karma finally reacted.   
“Nagisa! Can you hear me? It’s ok, I’ll help, I’ll....”

ł ₩łⱠⱠ. ł’ⱠⱠ ĐØ ł₮. ɎØɄ ₳Ⱡ₩₳Ɏ₴ ₴₳łĐ ł ₴ⱧØɄⱠĐ, ₳₦Đ ł ₩łⱠⱠ! ₳₦Đ ɆVɆⱤɎØ₦Ɇ ₩łⱠⱠ ₭₦Ø₩ ₩Ⱨ₳₮ ɎØɄ ĐłĐ ₮Ø ₥Ɇ ₳₦Đ ł ₩Ø₦’₮ ɆVɆⱤ ɆVɆⱤ ₴ɆɆ ɎØɄ ₳₲₳ł₦!

Nagisa turned and ran, stepping on Hayamis body as he went. 

Karma crouched on the floor and buried his head in his hands. He saw papers In Hayamis pocket. Gingerly he reached for them.

Pictures. 3. One of Nagisa’s bedroom, covered in police tape. One of a long old skipping rope. One of him, Karma. The one he used for his school licence. 

What had happened? And why did he suddenly find it so hard to breath?

He didn’t want to move, get up. So he sat. Only Muramatsu and Hayami’s body were left. Everyone else was gone. 

So the two boys sat and watched her body. It turned blue, then white. Then purple. The sun rose and set again. And again.

And they sat. 

Karma didn’t think he could ever move again. 

“Oh Dear!” Said Koro-sensei, after who knows how long. 

“How unfortunate. Thank you for staying with her boys. Muramatsu, you’d best be going now. Shouldn’t you?”

“Wait, don’t go.” Said Karma, reaching for him. But it was too late. He left. 

And Karma was alone.

**Author's Note:**

> ᕼE Iᔕ ᑎOT ᖴOᒪᒪOᗯIᑎG TᕼE ᖇᑌᒪEᔕ. ᔕOᖇᖇY YOᑌ ᕼᗩᗪ TO ᔕEE TᕼᗩT. ᗯE ᗯIᒪᒪ TᖇY TO KEEᑭ TᕼIᑎGᔕ ᑌᑎᗪEᖇ ᑕOᑎTᖇOᒪ. ᗯE ᗯIᒪᒪ ᗩᒪᒪOᗯ YOᑌ TO ᑕOᑎTIᑎᑌE ᗯᕼEᑎ TᕼIᔕ Iᔕ ᑕOᑎTᗩIᑎEᗪ.


End file.
